


Chlorine Kissed Summer Skin

by Popples123



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BoyxBoy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part about teaching isn't watching the students progressing, or meeting new people, or even the laughs everyone has in the staff room.<br/>No, the best part about teaching in this school, for Pete, is seeing Mikey Way five days a week.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>After crushing on Mikey four four months, Pete invites him to a beach party and it's the first time they see each other outside of work. It's also the first time they're able to act on their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chlorine Kissed Summer Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics from Miss Missing You. Let's hope Fall Out Boy don't pull a Taylor Swift and sue me.  
> This is the first fanfiction I've completed since May last year. I wrote the entire thing all day yesterday from 2pm-11:30pm when I was supposed to be studying for a biology exam. If I fail, this oneshot is taking the blame. It's also taking the blame when God wants to know why I'm going to hell.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> This is set in New Jersey by the way. Probably should've clarified that somewhere.

The best part about teaching isn't watching the students progressing, or meeting new people, or even the laughs everyone has in the staff room.

No, the best part about teaching in this school, for Pete, is seeing Mikey Way five days a week.

Said man only began working here in February, four months ago, and Pete still remembers meeting him like it was yesterday. He was at a meeting when the young twenty year old was introduced to all the working staff and Pete couldn't take his eyes off Mikey for a solid five minutes. He was hands down one of the cutest humans Pete had ever seen and he still thinks that to this day.

Much to Pete's happiness, the pair hit off. They shared similar music tastes and a love for marine life, especially sea turtles. Although they never saw each other outside of school because of Mikey's shyness and Pete's busy life, they still talked a lot at work and on the phone. The fact that Pete was on the third floor teaching English and Mikey was on the floor below him teaching chemistry didn't stop them from seeing one another. During free periods, Pete would sometimes go visit Mikey purely so he could say hi, and vice versa. On some occasions, if their students were working, they'd call each other to have a chat, but despite their efforts to seem professional, Pete's entire tenth grade class could see right through the act when he exclaimed, "don't set fire to the alcohol, Mikey!" during a lesson last month.

Even now in the heat of June, Pete and Mikey still behaved the same way. The only difference between now and February is that now, pretty much everyone who knows who Pete and Mikey are have started to become suspicious about how they act towards each other.

It's pretty obvious Pete's in love. They can see it in the way his eyes light up when Mikey walks past him and in the way he grins uncontrollably when he speaks to Mikey over the phone.

However, Pete had to tone it down a little when his boss called him into the office two weeks ago and threatened to fire him for his 'inappropriate behaviour towards another male'. Even when he tried explaining that he and Mikey were nothing more than close friends, his boss still didn't believe him. So Pete had to restrict his calls to Mikey and try to make the flirtatious comments and hand brushes in the corridor a little subtler or someone would probably report him and he'd lose his job. Homophobic people suck.

It's a typical Wednesday morning for Pete today. He wakes up just before seven and by the time he's showered, dressed, and fed, it's almost eight o'clock and he's _still_ half asleep

The drive from his two-storey house to the five-storey school takes around forty minutes due to rush hour traffic. It's good though because he makes it through an entire Green Day album and it finishes just as he pulls up at the school gates.

There's kids ranging from thirteen right up to eighteen hanging about there, some playing games on their phones and others talking with friends. It's awkward for Pete when he walks past them all because pretty much every teenager hates their teachers, but it's okay because he hates all the teachers here too.

Well, except Mikey.

Speaking of Mikey Way, Pete spots him pushing the main door to the school open. He's wearing all black. Black looks good on Mikey; Pete established that a long time ago.

He breaks into a sprint and catches up to Mikey right as the door closes, causing him to run into it. The thud makes Mikey turn around and he bursts into hysterical laughter at the sight of Pete on the other side of the glass staggering around whilst covering his nose with both hands.

"Oh my god, Pete." Mikey can barely breathe from laughing so hard. He opens the door and grabs Pete's arm, gently pulling him forward. "Are you okay?"

"Been better," Pete replies, removing his hands and the sigh of blood causes his eyes to widen. "Oh shit."

"No swearing on school property, you idiot," Mikey jokes. Come with me, I'll help you clean it up."

Pete follows Mikey into one of the chemistry classrooms, which must belong to him None of the paper taped to the walls make any sense and the only thing Pete learns from the writing on the whiteboard is that Mikey has very neat handwriting. "Do you even understand any of that?"

"Pete, I'm a chemistry teacher. I kind of have to understand it," Mikey says, rolling his eyes at the stupid question.

"Eh, true." Pete shrugs his shoulders and sits on the counter.

He watches Mikey run a few tissues under the tap and Pete cringes as he dabs it against his bloody nose. Mikey makes a great effort to be gentle and soon the pain completely subsides. Luckily his nose isn't broken.

"Thank you," Pete says, hopping down from the counter. The clock on the plain white wall shows it's five minutes until the school day begins.

Mikey tosses the wet tissues into the trashcan and tugs on the sleeves of his jumper, a habit he picked up a long time ago that he does whenever he feels nervous. He's always like this and Pete finds it adorable.

"You look great in black," Pete says, smiling when Mikey starts blushing furiously and drops eye contact.

"Th-Thank you," he stammers timidly.

Some students enter the classroom, frowning in confusion at the sight of Pete, and Mikey swears he hears one of the boys whisper "gay".

"You should go," Mikey tells Pete.

"Yeah, good idea. See you around, Mikey." Pete ruffles the taller man's hair before exiting the class, book bag slung over his shoulder.

Upstairs, Pete spends the whole first period reading _Hamlet_ by William Shakespeare to the ninth graders and at the end of the lesson, some of them return the permission slip signed by their parents and $10 so they'll be allowed to go watch a live performance of the play next week in the local theatre.

Halfway through second period with the tenth graders, his favourite class, his cell phone starts ringing. One of the girls jokingly shouts at Pete for having his phone in class but Pete simply says, "I'm a teacher, I can do what I want," before answering it.

"Pete," his friend Joe says. "I'm having a party thing at the beach tomorrow evening 'cause I can. Come." The line cuts before Pete has a chance to talk.

"Idiot," he mutters to himself and sighs before continuing his lesson.

Pete has a great day. He spends the whole of morning break chatting up Mikey and because both of them don't have a class after break, they spend an entire fifty minutes lounging in Pete's class researching loggerhead sea turtles together.

At lunch, Pete goes to Burger King, which is pretty much the highlight of his day, and the rest of the afternoon is a total breeze.

He stays late at the end of the school day to mark discursive essays. Most of them are shit, to be honest, but he's a decent person so he gives out half marks instead of just full marks like he's supposed to do.

Turns out Mikey stayed late as well because Pete spots him in the parking lot talking to someone over the phone. Pete waits patiently for the call to end and once it does, he approaches Mikey and compliments his jacket. Just like this morning, Mikey gets all flustered and stutters a weak 'thank you'.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Pete asks. Mikey shakes his head and pushes his glasses further up on his nose. "Do you wanna come to the beach with me and some of my friends?"

"Um, I-uh, yeah. That'd be cool, I think," Mikey says quickly. "Why?"

"We never see each other outside this shithole and plus, it's the beach. You love the beach."

"That's right." Mikey smiles at Pete's final sentence because _whoa, he actually remembers things about me_.

To Pete's surprise, Mikey's constant shy state doesn't prevent him from agreeing to attend the party. Pete's absolutely ecstatic because this'll be the first time they'll see each other outside of work and the first time they can associate with one another without worrying about getting into trouble.

"Great, I'll see you there," Pete says, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yeah." Without warning, Mikey leans forward and tenderly pecks Pete's left cheek before getting into his silver car and driving off, leaving the older male standing in the middle of the parking lot rigid with shock.

Pete doesn't stop thinking about the kiss for the rest of the night and he's buzzing for Thursday now. He even goes to bed super early so that tomorrow will come faster.

At school the next day, a lot of the students notice Pete's extreme excitement but none of them say anything about it until those who also have Mikey as a teacher realizes that he also shares a similar level of the same excitement. That's where some kids start to wonder if something's happening and a few rumours start flying around, just as you would expect teenagers to do. Luckily, neither Pete or Mikey are aware of them.

After school, Pete spends nearly two hours getting dressed, styling his hair and he even some eyeliner. Apparently it's socially unacceptable for guys to wear makeup but Pete doesn't give a fuck. He's worn it to work several times and hardly anyone said anything rude. Not even Mikey, which was good.

He meets Mikey outside the local Wal-Mart just after 5:30pm and they flag down a taxi to take them to the beach. Both of them decided to wear dark colours which is actually quite funny, because it's the middle of June.

"Are your friends nice?" Mikey breaks the silence five minutes into the journey.

"Of course they are. If they weren't, I wouldn't be friends with them," Pete says. He knows how panicky Mikey gets around strangers so why he ever wanted to become a teacher Pete will never know, because that requires meeting a ton of new people.

Mikey goes back to staring out the window. _He looks so pretty today_ , Pete thinks, and he can't stop staring at him.

When Mikey turns around at the sensation of being watched, his hair flips over his eyes and Pete uses Mikey's brief blockage of sight as a chance to divert his eyes to the front window. "Pete?"

 _Fuck, I've been caught_. "Yeah?"

"How long until we're there?" Pete laughs at Mikey's question because that's something a five year old should ask, not a twenty-year-old chemistry teacher.

"Soon," Pete says, using this as an opportunity to look at Mikey's face and his wide brown eyes. He has such a perfect facial structure and Pete _swears_ that jawline could cut someone. "You look nice."

Pete's never afraid to say what's on his mind and that's a problem for Mikey because whenever Pete compliments him, he always seems to forget how to talk properly. He blames it on his shyness but he knows deep down that it's because he has a crush on Pete and every time he says something sweet, it tricks Mikey into thinking Pete likes him back.

"Thanks. So do you." Mikey's proud of not stuttering but also kind of embarrassed about his feelings because this is basically how sixteen year old girls act around the guy they like. It wouldn't take rocket science for Pete to figure out Mikey likes him.

An hour passes before they arrive at the beach and Pete groans out loud at the sight of at least fifteen people, Joe included, all gathered around a bright blue parasol. "Joe doesn't even have that many friends. What the fuck?" Pete doesn't know whether to laugh or to tell the taxi driver to take him home.

"Maybe some of his friends invited other people, like you invited me," Mikey suggests and that does seem likely, so Pete puts it down to that and doesn't question the situation any further. They both get out of the car and Mikey regrets wearing a jumper because it's really warm outside.

Mikey attempts to pay half of the money the driver asks for but Pete pushes his hand away and pays for his _and_ Mikey's ride. The driver leaves before Mikey has a chance to object.

"Joe!" Pete shouts and runs over, Mikey following close behind.

A man with long curly hair and bright blue eyes turns around and sprints towards them, practically jumping on Pete and hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Joe says excitedly.

"You saw me on Sunday," Pete says bluntly but he's still smiling,

Mikey stands there awkwardly for a few minutes until Pete takes the initiative to introduce him to Joe. Afterwards, Pete leads Mikey around and they speak to everyone that Pete knows, which is only about five or six people. At one point, Mikey takes off his jumper, exposing his pale skin to the sun and it takes every ounce of Pete's self control not to constantly stare.

As the evening goes on it becomes less of a party and more of an excuse to drink with your friends on the beach while watching the sun slowly start to set. Mikey doesn't touch the alcohol because drunk people make him nervous (and he hates hangovers), so Pete refrains from having too much to drink.

"I'm going for a walk," Mikey says after watching Joe, a guy called Patrick and someone else that he can't see running into the water and stumbling around. "I'm not in the mood for watching them drown."

Pete laughs. "I'll come with you."

The pair end up walking the entire length of the beach, the heat making them sweat and Mikey's skin is starting to turn a light red colour. Most of the time, they're quiet, but it's a comfortable silence and Pete doesn't mind. The scenery of the massive cliffs and the sounds of waves hitting off the shore is something that shouldn't be disturbed anyway.

Towards the end of the beach, Mikey gasps and drops to his knees, covering the front of his jeans in sand. At first, Pete thinks he tripped and hurt himself but then he sees Mikey pick up a little baby turtle and his eyes light up.

"Holy shit, Mikey!" Pete goes to step forward but Mikey motions for him to stop and gestures towards three more tiny turtles, and when Pete looks further he can see several more turtles crawling out from under the sand. There must be a nest in there.

"Careful, don't drop it," Pete warns, kneeling next to Mikey and watching the animals slowly make their way towards the ocean. "What breed is it?"

"Green sea turtle, I'm sure. Keep an eye out for predators," Mikey says. The nest isn't that far from the water so Pete decides to stay where he is and Mikey sits by the ocean, making sure all the turtles get there.

A few birds soar in circles above them, waiting to strike down on the turtles but they don't because Pete and Mikey are there. In the half hour that follows, nearly all the turtles get to the ocean safely and Pete wanders over next to Mikey to watch the final ones become submerged in the water. Right before, Pete snaps a picture on his camera and you can see Mikey with a gorgeous smile on his face, holding one of the baby turtles and four other ones in front of him, with the sunset in the background adding to the beauty of the photo. It's the cutest thing. Pete is definitely getting this framed one day.

"Did you check that they all got out?" Mikey asks.

Pete shakes his head no. He just assumed there was no more because there wasn't anymore coming out. To keep Mikey happy he returns to the nest and sure enough, there are two inside that are struggling to climb out. Pete lifts them and holds them up high for Mikey to see, who laughs for half a second before yelling, "don't let the fucking birds see them!"

In the end, every single one of the baby turtles survive thanks to Pete and Mikey, and Pete films the last two venturing out into the see. "We should name them after ourselves because we're always late to important things," Mikey says and Pete laughs at how true the statement is.

"Good idea. We can be the sweet little dudes and they're the sweet little turtles."

"What?" Mikey shoots Pete a puzzled glance.

Pete shrugs. "Fuck knows, man. Come on. Sweet little dudes. Our gang of two; us against the world. You in?"

"You're an idiot," Mikey laughs but the concept of a two-man gang with Pete sounds pretty cool, so he goes with it. "I'm in."

He stands up and helps Pete get to his feet, and they both silently stare at the ocean for a few minutes, knowing that they've done something good because a lot of baby turtles never even make it to the ocean because of birds.

"Should we tell the others about the turtles?" Mikey asks on the walk back to the 'party'.

"No, it'll be between us," Pete says adamantly. Mikey doesn't bother asking why.

Needless to say, the rest of the night isn't fun. They're the only sober people there, which is a huge setback, and Mikey's anxiety is getting the better of him and he spends most of the time cuddling into Pete, who sits on a rock and watches a really hammered Andy in the water continuously falling because of the waves.

They're sitting there bored out their minds for what feels like eternity until Pete finally calls it a night and phones a taxi to come pick him up. Obviously he insists Mikey comes with him and also invites him to stay the night, so Mikey puts his jumper back on and they sneak off without anybody noticing.

The drive to Pete's house is relatively shorter than the journey to the beach and Mikey talks about the turtles the whole time. Pete sits back and listens intently, occasionally reminding him that "yes, I know, I was there." He's never seen Mikey this happy; he rarely smiles at work (Pete doesn't blame him) so this is great.

"We're here," Pete says after Mikey finishes his rant about the turtles they named after themselves.

Once again, Pete pays for Mikey's fare and takes him inside, tossing his keys onto the miniature bookcase in the hallway that actually holds DVD's instead of books. "I have some food if you want any?"

"If you don't mind," Mikey says shyly, pushing his bangs out his face and following Pete into the kitchen. This house was massive compared to Mikey's. It was also pretty bright because of all the different ceiling lights.

"We can also order pizza if you-."

"Pizza!" Mikey yells enthusiastically, cutting Pete off, Pete's happy with that decision and phones for a pizza. This time, Mikey is adamant that he pays for it but Pete won't let him, saying it's a treat for him.

"Holy shit, you have a _pool_?" Mikey looks out the glass sliding door in awe and Pete laughs.

"Yeah. You can go in it if you want to."

Mikey doesn't need to be told twice. He places his phone, wallet and house keys on the counter and runs outside, kicking off his shoes and jumping in fully clothed.

"Those skinny jeans are gonna be a nightmare for you to take off, now!" Pete yells out to him, laughing and watching Mikey doing handstands in the water. You'd think he was ten, not twenty.

Pete waits for the pizza to be delivered, which only takes about fifteen minutes, before joining Mikey in the water, but Pete has the sense to take off his jeans. Both of them know you're not supposed to eat right before swimming but neither of them care. Every now and then, they come out to eat a few slices before diving back in the water and having competitions on who can hold their breath the longest. It's funny when they're just swimming because Mikey can barely see without his glasses, so he clings to Pete almost constantly.

"You should get contacts," Pete says after Mikey literally has him trapped at the corner of the pool, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Nah, they're too weird."

Pete wanders around the pool with Mikey attached to him and he's not going to lie, he's enjoying this. It's certainly a lot better than hanging around with a bunch of wasted people on a beach at night.

"You think turtle us are okay?" Mikey asks, resting his head on Pete's shoulder.

"Yeah. They'll have each other's back, just like us," Pete replies.

"No wonder half of the school thinks we're dating," Mikey says, laughing quietly and relaxing his grip on Pete when the older man stops walking.

"What are you talking about? Why on earth would anybody think that?" Pete presses his lips to Mikey's neck to add to the sarcasm. He doesn't expect Mikey to hum contently at the contact but he does, and Pete is torn between stopping so that Mikey knows he's only messing around or to keep on going and risk having Mikey creeped out.

He decides to continue because Mikey appears to be enjoying it and soon, soft pecks on the neck turn into proper kisses and Mikey's fairly certain he's going to have hickeys after this. "I think I'm in love with you," Pete murmurs casually, grazing his teeth along the skin of Mikey's neck.

As much as he doesn't want to, Pete pulls away because the sun has fully set and it's starting to get chilly. He's about to tell Mikey to let go of him so he can get out of the pool but Mikey leans forwards, bumping noses with Pete before trying again, and kisses him on the lips.

Pete's heart is thumping in his chest as he kisses back, pulling Mikey close to him so that there's no gap between their bodies and very little room to breathe. He gently tugs on Mikey's knotted blonde hair and bites down on his lip, making him squeak. Pete explores Mikey's mouth with his tongue, sussing out what will make Mikey emit that cute little sound again.

Mikey's a fantastic kisser; Pete learns that rather quickly.

Although he wants to stay in the water, it's starting to get really cold, so Pete pulls back and hoists himself up onto the pool wall, kissing Mikey's forehead so that the younger male won't think he stopped because he didn't like it.

"Come on." Pete helps Mikey out and retrieves his glasses from the table, carefully placing them on his face. "Pretty." He kisses Mikey again and they go inside. As soon as Pete shuts the sliding glass door, Mikey is all over him, attacking his neck with kisses and holding his hips tightly so he can't move away. It's a total change from Mikey's typical shy character.

"Cold," Mikey murmurs against Pete's mouth, breaking the kiss so he can pull his jumping off, exposing his bare torso. He tosses the wet shirt onto the floor and moves forward for more kisses. Pete mimics Mikey's previous action and now they're both shirtless, and Pete is half hard.

"My room. Lets go." He stops kissing Mikey to lead him upstairs, keeping a hold of his hand the entire time.

Just as Pete predicted, Mikey's jeans are an absolute nightmare to get off. It takes over three minutes just to get them to his knees and he laughs throughout the whole ordeal. Finally, they're off and both of them are wearing nothing except boxers. Mikey kisses Pete again and Pete drops his head onto Mikey's shoulder when Mikey starts biting and kissing his neck. He moans quietly and he can feel Mikey smile against his skin.

"Mikes." Pete bucks his hips against Mikey's and slides his hands down Mikey's waist. After a while, Pete has enough and decides to take control. He pushes Mikey onto the double bed and straddles him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Mikey rolls his hips against Pete and whimpers loudly; turns out Pete isn't the only one who's hard.

He reaches down and slides his right hand into Mikey's boxers, watching his brown eyes go wide at the contact. "Fucking hell, you're so _perfect_ ," Pete says in between kisses as he starts to slowly move his hand. Mikey moans long and loud, thrusting into Pete's hand and closes his eyes.

Pete brings him right to the edge of an orgasm and suddenly stops his movements, revelling in the sight of Mikey looking needy, desperate and _so so_ pretty.

"Why'd ya stop?" He pants. "Keep going."

Pete silences him with a chaste kiss and says, "well, I need to get off too, and handjobs are so four years ago."

"What are you implying?" Mikey asks, his voice soft and he slightly shifts his hips upwards.

Mikey knows Pete is bold, but he also strongly believes that Pete has a nervous point. That belief is totally crushed, however, because of what Pete says next. "I'm implying that you let me fuck you."

His voice is so casual that Mikey actually laughs after he finishes choking on his own saliva at the words. "Wow," he finally says, his cheeks a deep read colour. "That's uh, that's something you don't hear every day."

Pete smiles but he looks worried, like he's crossed the line, so Mikey pulls him down by the hair for another kiss. "I'd let you," he says, "but I've never done it with a guy before. What if I'm bad at it?"

"You won't be. Just do what I say and tell me when you're not comfortable with something. That's all you've gotta do."

Mikey considers it for a while and then nods, smiling widely when Pete's eyes light up. Before Mikey gets a chance to say anything, Pete's lips are upon his own and Mikey's heart is pounding at the adrenaline rush. "Wait here, cutie." Pete disappears from the bedroom and Mikey feels all warm and fuzzy from the amount of compliments Pete has given him today.

When Pete returns, Mikey is on the bed with his eyes squeezed shut, moaning as he touches himself. It's a beautiful sight and Pete walks over as quietly as he can, grabbing Mikey's wrist and halting his movements. He lets out a whine and opens his eyes halfway, breathing heavily. "Where were you?"

Pete holds up a bottle of lube and laughs as Mikey curses and covers his face with his left arm. "Is it gonna hurt?"

"It will at first," Pete answers honestly. "Then it feels fuckin' awesome."

"How would you know?"

"Experience, you fucking tool," Pete says, opening the cap of the bottle and squirting some of it's contents onto his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"If I just go ahead and fuck you, it'll hurt like a bitch," Pete explains, putting the bottle on the nightstand. "I've gotta stretch you first."

"You have to _what_?" Mikey asks and then realizes what Pete means. "Oh my god." He throws his head back in embarrassment, giggling nervously.

"Hey," Pete says softly, brushing his hand along Mikey's cheek. "If you don't want to do this, I'll jerk you off and take you home. You don't need to do this."

"I want to," Mikey says. "I just... I don't know."

"Don't be embarrassed. The first time a guy fingered me, I cried for fifteen minutes." Mikey laughs at that and feels a little less worried now, because he has a high pain tolerance in comparison to Pete.

He bends his legs and gazes at the ceiling whilst waiting for Pete to start. "You ready, Mikes?"

"Just go before I change my mind." Pete takes that as a yes and pushes one finger inside of Mikey, who cries out. "What the fuck? That fucking hurts!"

Pete kisses Mikey in an attempt to distract him from the pain and, with his consent, adds a second finger. This time, Mikey hisses in discomfort but he doesn't yell.

"You're so good at this, Mikes," Pete praises him and Mikey's heart swells at knowing Pete is proud of him. "I was like ' _hell_ no' at this point." Both of them laugh and then Pete says, "I'm gonna put in one more, okay?"

"Oh Jesus, okay go." Mikey seems hesitant but Pete adds the third finger anyway, cringing a little when Mikey swears loudly because he doesn't want to hurt him. He presses his lips against Mikey's again, curling his fingers at different angles to try and locate his prostate. Tears are pricking at the corner of Mikey's eyes but suddenly Pete curls his fingers in a way that has Mikey seeing stars and fuck, Pete wasn't lying when he said this would feel good after a while.

"D-Do that again," Mikey pleads and Pete complies, watching Mikey buck his hips and let out a moan. "Holy shit!"

"You like that?"

"Mhm." Mikey arches his back and gasps loudly because he's never felt this much pleasure in his entire life. Much to his dismay, though, Pete stops, ignoring Mikey's pleas to continue and removing all three fingers, leaving Mikey empty and extremely turned on. "No, I liked that!"

"Then you'll like this part even better," Pete says, reaching for the lube but misjudges the distance and ends up knocking the bottle to the floor where it smashes. "Damn it."

"Now what?" Mikey asks curiously, lazily stroking his dick and turning his head to look at Pete.

"Uh, we kinda don't have anymore lube now so I don't kn-wait!" Pete stops talking to think for a few seconds. "You could give me a blowjob."

"Did you knock the bottle over intentionally?" Mikey jokes and Pete shakes his head no before sitting on the bottom of the bed, motioning for Mikey to come over. He climbs off the mattress and kneels in front of Pete, covering his face with his hands and giggling because of his nerves.

"Don't be shy, you're okay."

"I-I've never, uh-" Mikey trails off, allowing Pete to conclude the sentence by himself.

"You've never sucked a dick? Have you even _lived_?" Pete acts shocked and Mikey laughs, hiding his mouth with his hands and looking away. "Listen - son of a bitch, you're so _cute_ ," Pete says and Mikey blushes at the random compliment. "Anyways, it's not that difficult. Just don't try and take more than what you can handle. Oh, and for the love of god, if you feel like you're gonna puke, _pull the fuck off,_ " Pete says and Mikey secretly wonders if there's a story behind that last statement.

"Okay," he whispers, inhaling a deep breath and leaning forwards for second or two before returning to his original position. "I-I don't know-."

"Dude, as long as you don't throw up on my dick I don't care how bad you are."

Mikey breathes in again and this time, he works up the courage to actually wrap his lips around Pete's cock and Pete digs his fingers into the bed sheets, trying his hardest not to fuck Mikey's mouth. Just as Pete thinks Mikey doesn't know what to do, he swirls his tongue a couple of times and moves his head forward, which makes Pete moan, "Fuck."

It only takes a minute for Mikey to get the hang of it and once he does, he hums with pride and the vibrations cause Pete to involuntarily thrust forwards. He expects Mikey to panic but the blonde is totally unfazed by the action and hollows his cheeks. There's no fucking way this is his first blowjob. _Nobody_ can be this good first try.

His hair is still damp and tangled from the swimming pool but that doesn't stop Pete from tugging on it, wanting Mikey to go even further down, but Mikey pulls off and Pete's worried he's done something wrong. He watches Mikey take a few seconds to breath and then he licks up Pete's cock, making him throw his head back and moan. "Jeez, Mikes, you're so good at this."

Mikey attempts to fit all of Pete in his mouth but he starts gagging, so he edges back a little. Pete doesn't even care, he just moans again and constant praises fall from his tongue, making Mikey hum again.

"Fuck, fuck Mikey, stop." Mikey immediately pulls off, glancing up at Pete with wide innocent eyes. Pete would tease him for that if he wasn't completely captivated by how fucking _hot_ Mikey looks right now, with messy hair, swollen lips and purplish hickeys scattered all over his neck. His hands are behind his back and he just kneels there, watching Pete's every move and being totally oblivious to the effect he's having on Pete. "Come here, fuck."

As soon as Mikey is in arms reach, Pete pulls him down on top of him, kissing him breathless. Mikey gently bites Pete's neck as Pete lies there, not wanting this to end.

"Roll over, baby," he says. "Can I even call you that? I'm gonna call you that. Roll over."

"Yeah." Mikey does what Pete told him to and lies on his back as Pete kisses down his tummy, stopping just above his waist. He kisses all the way back up to Mikey's neck, and then back down. "Pete, fucking move it. I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

Pete takes that as a hint to stop screwing around and get down to business. "This'll be sore at first," he says as he positions himself against Mikey. "But I'll make you feel good, baby; I'll make you feel so fucking good." Mikey nods vigorously at this, his lips mere centimetres away from Pete's. "Ready?"

"I guess." Mikey scrunches his eyes shut as Pete pushes in. "F-Fuck, it's worse than fingers," he says, mostly to himself, but Pete hears him.

"I won't move until you want me to." That'll be easier said than done, though. Mikey's really tight and he feels amazing; it'll take all of Pete's willpower not to move.

Somehow, he manages to stay still. He spends the next four or five minutes gently kissing Mikey's lips and neck, wiping away a few tears that fall from his eyes. He's noticeably tense at first and he's breathing heavily, trying to get used to the feeling, and Pete starts to feel him relax. Finally, he says the word Pete's been waiting for. "Go."

Pete's careful and slow with his thrusts, not wanting to hurt is friend - can they even call each other that anymore?

"Fuck, be my boyfriend, Mikes," Pete blurts out, moaning quietly at how good Mikey feels.

"Okay-ah, okay." Mikey's voice is wrecked and it sounds so hot that Pete could probably come on the spot because of that if he wasn't forcing himself to hold back. He wants Mikey to come first.

Mikey wraps his legs around Pete's waist and the new angle means he can go deeper. When Pete hits Mikey's prostate, the younger male fucking _screams_ and says, "Please don't st-stop."

The sight of Mikey with his eyes half shut and his mouth hanging open, lips shiny and swollen, is almost too much for Pete. If his camera weren't on the counter downstairs, he'd take a photo of Mikey so he could have a permanent reminder of this night. "Fuck Mikey, you're s-so good. I love you."

"Th-ah, thank you, I-I love you too, I forgot to tell you earlier and- _ah_ _fuck_!" These ' _ah_ ' sounds Mikey keeps making are gonna be the death of Pete.

He picks up the pace and Mikey only gets louder. For someone who's constantly quiet in every day life, Mikey sure can make some noise when he wants to.

"I-I'm close, I can't, fuck," Mikey murmurs through moans, letting out a high pitched yelp when Pete wraps a hand around his cock, touching him and fucking him at the same time. Mikey yanks on Pete's jet-black hair and kisses him hard. "Ah, don't st-stop." His hips still and he comes, eyes rolling back and moaning something that sounds like a combination of ' _Pete_ ' _'Fuck_ ' and _'Oh my god_ '.

Mikey tightening around Pete's cock causes him to come undone too and he bites down on the younger male's neck, gasping and moaning as he rides out his orgasm. Once they both come down from their highs, Pete pulls out of Mikey and Mikey feels kinda dirty and gross.

"Shower," he breathes, hardly having any energy to talk.

"Tomorrow." Pete's voice is barely audible and he lies on his back next to Mikey, completely out of breath. Mikey's totally bewildered by that experience and he massages his fingers into Pete's hair, closing his eyes and sighing.

"You did so good, Mikes." Pete snuggles closer, inhaling the scent of chlorine and sweat. "My boyfriend."

Mikey smiles and lets out a chuckle. "Yeah, you weren't so bad yourself." He keeps his tone of voice low so that the peaceful atmosphere isn't disturbed. His hair is dry now and Pete plays with it absentmindedly, allowing Mikey to use his upper arm as a pillow.

Mikey falls asleep rather quickly and Pete watches him sleep. His mouth is open a little and the tip of his pointing finger is resting on his bottom lip, which is absolutely adorable. Pete retrieves a can of deodorant from the drawer under the nightstand and throws it at the light switch, successfully turning the light off first try.

"Night, handsome," Pete whispers lovingly, placing a kiss on Mikey's forehead and tracing over a few of the hickeys on his chest.

Mikey stirs slightly and slurs "nigh" in response, and Pete falls asleep right after that.

The following morning starts out with Pete almost slicing his feet open when he gets out of bed and only _just_ misses the glass from the bottle of lube that he accidentally smashed the previous night. He sighs and collects all the broken shards, putting them on the nightstand. Then, he looks over at Mikey, still in awe that last night actually happened and wasn't an insanely hot wet dream.

Mikey's sprawled out on his tummy, naked and covered in hickeys. "Mikes," Pete says softly, walking to the other side of the bed so he can shake his boyfriend. "Wake up, baby."

"Coffee." Mikey's voice is soft and dreamy; the second best sound Pete's ever heard, the first being the noises Mikey was producing last night.

"I'll make you coffee. Try and stay awake." Pete pats Mikey's back gently and kisses his cheek before exiting the room, momentarily returning to put on boxers.

He goes downstairs and brews the kettle, not bothering to check the time. It feels early, so it must be early.

When he goes back into the room, Mikey is once again a deep sleep and it takes Pete over five minutes to wake him. "I got you coffee, love."

"Love," Mikey giggles and a light blush tints his cheeks as he sips the drink. "This is so nice. Thanks, Pete. What time is it?"

"Uh, I don't know. Hold on." Pete walks into the hallway and the clock reads 8:15am. Pete tells Mikey and is surprised at the look of panic on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Friday! We have work and you live nearly an hour away!"

"Oh shit!" Pete shouts, running to his closet and opening it, pulling on a grey jumper and black skinny jeans. He turns and sees Mikey sitting up, wincing every time he moves. "Are you okay?"

"My ass hurts," he whines, earning a loud laugh from his boyfriend. "Can I borrow clothes?"

"Of course," Pete says, rummaging through the closet for anything that would fit Mikey's lanky body. He chucks black skinny heans and a baggy navy blue blink-182 t-shirt over to Mikey, along with fresh underwear.

They get dressed in record time and rush into the bathroom. Both of them have really messy hair from the wind, the chlorine and the sex. Pete bravely attempts to tackle his hair with hairspray but Mikey gives up on his own after combing all the knots out of it. Once they're done, they still look like they just woke up.

"Fuck it. Oh shit, my eyeliner's smudged! I look like a fucking panda!" Pete's panicking now and he tries to rub the makeup off his eyes, which only smudges it further.

"I've seen worse, and I'm wearing a fucking _blink_ shirt which I'm no doubt going to get shouted at for. You look fine, I promise. Hurry up," Mikey says and they go downstairs, Pete almost tripping from rushing so much. Mikey goes outside to get his shoes from the poolside and Pete waits in the kitchen.

Mikey grabs his phone and wallet from the counter and is about to lift his keys when he realizes that _shit_ , the hickeys are visible on both of them. He tries voicing this problem to Pete but he just dismisses it and tells Mikey that they're going to be super late if they don't leave now. He sprints out the door as fast as he can, not realizing he left the keys to his house on the counter.

Because Pete breaks the speed limit for pretty much the whole drive, they arrive at school with two minutes to spare. He parks across the road, sheltered by several trees so that Mikey can leave without anyone seeing where they were coming from.

"Have a nice day," Mikey says, pressing a kiss to Pete's lip and opening the door.

"You too, sweetheart," Pete replies, grinning when Mikey blushes. "God, how did I get this lucky?" He asks himself once Mikey closes the door.

Pete arrives at his classroom five minutes late and the _second_ he steps through the door, someone yells, "Ohhh, get some, Wentz!" at the sight of the hickeys and sex hair. Luckily it's a mature class of seventh graders and not the typical kind of seventh graders who probably wouldn't shut up about Pete's appearance for the rest of the class. Pete would hang himself with the phone chord if that happened, to be honest.

The rest of the lesson consists of watching a movie because Pete's far too tired to teach this early and plus, summer is next week and the class have been working hard all year; they deserve it.

Second period is with the tenth graders and they don't even look at the marks on Pete's neck, much to his relief. He's envious of Mikey who has no class this period, because that means he can nap for the whole fifty minutes if he wants and Pete would kill a man to be able to do that right now.

"Okay, first of all, who actually knows what an adjective is?"

"One of those words that end in 'ly', like slowly or quickly and all that," Dylan, the class clown, shouts out and the whole class laughs.

"No, it's a describing word you absolute idjit," Steven, Dylan's best friend, says.

"If you know what it is then why did you use none in your story?" Pete says, trying to sound irritated but fails because he's still laughing at Dylan's reply.

He reminds them that their creative writing would count as 10% of their final grade in English and that they should take it seriously, but because it's so close to summer, he's fine with waiting until after the holidays to do anything about it.

Ten minutes towards the end of second period, Pete allows the students to do what they want as long as they don't trash the place. Most of them either chat with friends or listen to music, so that means he can just chill for the remainder of the class. Unprofessional, he knows, but it's not like there's anything else to do.

He's scrolling through his iPod when he hears the door open and he looks up, expecting one of the rebellious kids trying to sneak out, so he's pleasantly surprised to see Mikey. That is, until he sees the hickeys and realizes how uncoincidental it must look.

As if things can't possibly get any more obvious, the class goes quiet right as Mikey asks, "Did I leave my keys at your house this morning?"

A collective " _ohhh_ " sounds around the room, someone fucking _whistles,_ and that's when Mikey becomes aware of the class.

"Shit, I thought you were free," he says, awkwardly backing away.

"I'm going to punch you in the face," Pete says, scratching the back of his neck and smiling so Mikey knows he's joking.

"Did you guys have sex?" The shyest girl in the class asks and Pete loses it, laughing hysterically and standing up. Mikey decides that this is his cue to leave and he mumbles an _'I don't know_ ' before quickly leaving the room. Part of Pete wants to go after him to make sure he's okay.

"How the hell did y'all do that?" A guy asks and Pete groans for ten whole seconds before telling everyone to drop the topic or else he'll personally expel every single one of them.

However, Dylan ignores the threat and motions towards Steven, who sighs angrily and slams a twenty-dollar bill onto his friend's desk.

"I told you, Steven. I fucking called it."

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this isn't the worst smut I've ever written. It was supposed to be longer but I was tired, so yeah, sorry.  
> It is the first petekey thing I've ever finished, though.  
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> (I had so much fun researching what sea turtles nested on the coast of New Jersey you don't even understand omg)


End file.
